


What The-

by MiniSuga127



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All of skz are clowns tbh, Felix and Chan are clowns, Gen, I literally dk what else to tag, Inspired by a convo w a friend, Memes, Skz is the whole circus, This is pure crack, This is sooo funny, Twitter, chat fic, i laughed too much writing this, idk how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniSuga127/pseuds/MiniSuga127
Summary: Chan and Felix find each other's stan accounts on accident...🤣
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	What The-

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend @ChirpB were talking and we thought what if Chan actually had a stan account and ended up being moots w one of his members and didn't know it and this was born🤣

When it came to words, Chan was an expert. 

A genius, really. 

He wasn't even being arrogant. It was just how things were. He could write songs about basically everything and when it came to comforting his fans, he always had a few kind words to give them.

But when it came to Twitter…

Chan didn't need a lot of words to describe that place.

Simply put, Twitter was chaos.

A very fun chaos.

There was a calm side to Twitter as well, of course. Chan liked the calm side. There were always such kind and supportive messages from Stays and it always motivated Chan to work harder.

But while the calm side was nice, Chan much preferred the chaotic side.

It was fun finding all the things Stays created. The stories, edits and _especially_ the memes.

He liked bringing up some of the things he'd seen on Twitter during his lives and Stays reactions to that never disappointed.

Stays would always freak out and immediately begin theorizing that Chan himself had a stan account and was stalking them. It was fun to watch them try to figure out which account was his and so one day he thought… Why not actually make a stan account to stalk Stays?

The idea was enough for him to have trouble keeping the smile off his face and he had immediately done exactly that.

It had been a few months since then and Chan was having the time of his life wandering around and interacting with Stays on Twitter.

He'd made a ton of friends too and he could only imagine how they'd react if they ever found out his true identity.

He'd been telling everyone his real name was Chris which obviously wasn't the best cover, but no one had suspected him yet.

He made sure never to become too close to any of his friends on Twitter so they wouldn't somehow figure it out, but one such friend just happened to become precious to Chan.

He went by the name Lixie because his bias was apparently Felix. Chan was sure once he realized who he was friends with, he'd switch biases.

Chan always promised the boy that he'd tell him his real name one day and Lixie had done the same, but both were hesitant.

Chan was hesitant for obvious reasons, but he had no idea why Lixie was. But Chan was nothing if not understanding and besides, he was terrified that Lixie would find out his true identity soon.

It had become clear that Chan was no good at keeping secrets and he had almost spilled the beans a few times.

  
  


**dark_aussie9**

yo chris

**bbstay325**

Wassup

**dark_aussie9**

U know what would be hilarious? If u were actually Chan and I was actually Felix 🤣

**bbstay325**

Omggg ur right🤣 I don't think Felix would have a fan account tho

**dark_aussie9**

Oh yeah true and Chan is definitely too busy to have one

  
  


Chan definitely was busy, but he was also, quite ironically, a huge procrastinator.

He did always get his work done on time though and honestly, he didn't think he was too busy to have a fan account. _Obviously_ , he wasn't.

And so he thought… Maybe? He should tell Lixie who he really was?

  
  


**bbstay325**

Hmm yeah but he's also good at time management u know? So maybe he does have one👀 also he seems to know a lot about twt in general 

**dark_aussie9**

👀👀

Ur not wrong…

I wonder if we'll ever find his stan account👀 he prolly doesn't have one and we're just being clowns as usual 🤣

**bbstay325**

We r clowns🤣 but rmbr what Chan said, we're clowns cuz we make ppl laugh🤣

**dark_aussie9**

True 🤣 but srsly this is beyond clownery. I rly don't think Chan has one🤣

**bbstay325**

Hmmm what if I told u I'm Chan...👀 

**dark_aussie9**

😱HAND OVER THE LAPTOP

  
  


Chan couldn't help but laugh at his friend's reaction. But the smile dropped as soon as it came. He couldn't be so careless about his identity like that…

  
  


**bbstay325**

🤣🤣

Lmao I'm jkkkk

**dark_aussie9**

I figured😅

Chan would never be so careless about his identity 

**bbstay325**

Ur right 👀

Mayhaps UR Chan?!

**dark_aussie9**

*sent an image*

  
  


Chan laughed out loud at the meme his friend had sent him just then. It was a picture of himself smiling creepily and the words “Chris is watching” next to him.

He remembered exactly where that was from. It was when they'd all filmed that silly little drama of what would happen if they were all put in charge of a new trainee.

He was given the role of a hilariously overbearing leader and honestly, he'd had the time of his life playing that role.

He was honestly surprised he hadn't seen that meme until now and decided he wanted to show his members the hilarious picture right away.

He glanced up, a sheepish chuckle leaving him when he saw his open laptop still in front of him.

The song could wait, he decided.

He got up and left the room immediately, in search of his friends. He found Felix sitting on the couch, eyes glued to his phone, barely suppressing a smile.

Chan smiled, wondering who he was talking to.

But that could wait, he thought.

For now, he wanted to show Felix the ridiculous meme his friend had sent him.

“Oi, Felix.” He said as he sat down next to him.

“Hm?” Felix glanced at Chan and put his phone down, smiling at his aussie bro.

“Check out this meme my friend sent me.”

Felix scoffed playfully and rolled his eyes as he reached for the phone.

“You? Have friends? Admit it Channie Hyung, we're your only-” He stopped short as he glanced at the phone, eyes widening almost comically.

Chan frowned as Felix’s mouth dropped open slightly, his expression a mask of confusion and apprehension.

That was _definitely_ not the reaction he'd been hoping for.

“Hyung.” Felix said suddenly, his voice serious. He turned to face him, his expression almost grim.

“What?” Chan asked, confused.

“Who sent you this?”

Chan sensed that it was a serious question and decided to answer it honestly, even though he hadn't wanted to tell any of his members about his fan account.

He was sure they'd clown him relentlessly and never let him hear the end of it if he told them, but for some reason or other, Felix was unsettled by the meme and so now Chan had to tell him.

“Well… I made a fan account on Twitter a few months ago… And a friend of mine sent me that. Why do you ask?”

Felix didn't say anything, just nodded slowly. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

“I… Also did that, Hyung…”

Chan frowned in confusion, wondering what-

_Wait…_

Chan's eyes widened as he made eye contact with Felix.

“You don't think…?”

But Felix shook his head adamantly.

“Maybe… It's just a coincidence?” He muttered.

He stayed silent for a few seconds before suddenly grabbing his phone and turning it on almost frantically.

“Hold on…” He muttered.

Suddenly, Chan felt his phone buzz and he glanced down to see a new message from Lixie. He glanced at Felix, eyes wide, but he shook his head once more.

“I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Check the message.”

So Chan did as he was asked and opened the message.

  
  


**dark_aussie9**

*sent an image*

  
  


There was another meme. It was one of Felix when they were filming the street mv for Question. There he stood, an incredulous expression on his face and the words “What the-” next to him. 

“Show me.” Felix said, taking the phone from him.

His expression changed once more, his confusion transforming into shock. He slowly put the phone down and stared at Chan in disbelief.

“Hyung? Are you… bbstay325?”

Chan's eyes widened once more, unable to believe his ears. Lixie was… Felix?

“dark_aussie9?” Chan asked in a small voice.

Felix sighed and shut his eyes.

“Well… This is…”

“Same… I honestly have no words….”

Chan let out an incredulous laugh.

“No wonder we got along so well…”

“Yah!” Felix's eyes shot open, a sort of hysterical anger in his eyes. “Chris was _wayyyy_ cooler than you!”

Chan blinked, staring at him with an unimpressed expression.

Felix paused, the anger dying in his eyes.

“Oh right… You _are_ Chris…”

“That's right.” Chan said, laughing as he stood up. “I always thought Lixie was adorable. And I mean, turns out, he is!”

Felix smiled and shook his head.

“I still can't believe this…” He muttered. “I mean… How much stuff did I tell you?”

Chan shrugged.

“Nothing I didn't already know. You know… How did we not figure this out sooner? I mean, we even used our own names!”

“That's true!” Felix laughed. “And I should've guessed when you started talking about your aussieboo friend! That was Hyunjin, wasn't it?”

“Yeah!” Chan couldn't stop laughing at this point. “We're such clowns!”

“You're right!” Felix said, also laughing uncontrollably. “I can't wait to tell the others about this!”

“Tell the others about what? Why are you two being so noisy?” Minho asked as he walked into the living room.

He gave the two confused looks, but Felix and Chan just glanced at each other and burst into laughter once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, Chan and Felix learned they weren't the only ones with a fan account. It turned out, all eight of them had one, and some, like Seungmin, had several.

“I once talked to Jae on my Day6 account!” Seungmin had said, laughing. “He recognized me right away!”

“I will never understand how you two became best buddies online for months without once realizing it.” Jeongin said, shaking his head.

“And you live with each other!” Hyunjin said, laughing.

Chan just shrugged and smiled.

“Well, apparently, if Stays are clowns…”

Felix smiled and finished his sentence.

“Then we're the entire circus!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun writing this🤣 hope you had just as much fun reading it 🤣  
> Skz are clowns, I'm absolutely 100% sure this has happened to them🤣
> 
> Y'all can fangirl with me at...  
> Tumblr:@minisuga127  
> Twitter:@MiniSuga127
> 
> Comments motivate me!💜 thx for reading!


End file.
